Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water inflow prevention device for aircraft working when landing in water, and a pressure adjusting valve including the device.
Description of the Related Art
An aircraft includes a pressure adjusting valve to adjust pressure in the aircraft during a flight by adjusting opening of the valve. The pressure adjusting valve is opened when the flight altitude is low. Thus, when an aircraft lands in the sea or a river in an emergency, water may enter the inside of the aircraft through the pressure adjusting valve.
At the time of an emergency landing in water, a pilot can perform an operation of closing the pressure adjusting valve. However, the pilot has other operations of higher priority to handle during an emergency.
Thus, there is proposed a device for preventing an inflow of water through a pressure adjusting valve at the time of an emergency landing in water even if no operation of closing the pressure adjusting valve is performed (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-19174). Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-19174 describes a pressure adjusting valve that is closed at the time of landing in water by using a lid with a float that floats in water, or an expanding object that expands when immersed in water.
Although a certain effect of preventing an inflow of water into the aircraft is expected by using a device described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-19174, higher reliability is required for aircraft, and thus it is desired to expand the use of means capable of more sufficiently preventing an inflow of water into aircraft as well as more reliably operating.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a water inflow prevention device for aircraft, capable of meeting such a request, and a pressure adjusting valve including the device.